Minutos antes de convertirse en Panaberto Pecopón
by Clarii99
Summary: Te has puesto a pensar que ha pasado antes de que la obra escolar de Aome sea interrumpida? Que estaba pasando por la mente de InuYasha? Pues este fic intenta contestar estas preguntas, pequeño pero gracioso!


**Aqui trayendo mi primera historia! ^_^ mi nee-chan Vane me animó a publicar mi loca idea y bueno aquí la tienen! esta basada en el capítulo número 128 "MONSTRUOS EN EL FESTIVAL ESCOLAR", un capi que me mató de risa y sobretodo es mega-recomendado :D sin más preámbulos es dejo esta historia que, espero, les arranque una risa ^_^**

* * *

**Minutos antes de convertirse en Panaberto Pecopón**

* * *

Si uno se pone a pensar el motivo del porque InuYasha interrumpió la obra escolar de Kagome, le dan ganas de meterse a la pantalla y preguntárselo. Pero si hacen eso, ella no sabría que responderte e InuYasha se pondría en competencia de color facial con su haori, sólo te gruñiría y te quisiera mandar al otro mundo con un Kaze no Kizu.

Pero, en verdad y sin tantos rodeos, si él fuera más sincero te respondería de una forma diferente, he aquí aquella historia:

_En el colegio de Aome: _

Ese día durante el festival, nuestro querido hanyou iba tranquilamente por los alrededores de la dichosa escuela, intentando localizar al tercer monstruo que andaba de colado por ahí, pero con tantos olores detectados, entre ellos su comida "predilecta": La Salsa Picante, mas conocida como _Esa Comida que Pica la Lengua,_ lo confundían.

Pero un olor, sí que podía detectarlo: El olor de Kagome… pero, cerca a ella había otro más. Olfateó bien el aire y cuando lo tuvo claro no se lo creía. Era olor de humano, ¡Hombre humano!

No, simplemente _no podía ser_. No permitiría que nadie intentara quitársela. _**Nadie.**_

Si así de agresivo se ponía con Koga, un simple humano no tendría la más mínima oportunidad con la chica del futuro. Decidido se encaminó hacia aquel lugar, cuando con sus sensibles orejas caninas, detectó la voz de la joven y del muchacho al que, en ese momento, quería amasacrar.

― ¡Oh! ¡Scargo eres el sol de mi vida! Mi flor, ¡El néctar que endulza mi vida!

"¿Qué? ― Pensó InuYasha ― Ese humano de pacotilla, se está sobrepasando con Kagome, ¡Feh! Esa diminuta frase _cursi_ no va a tener ningún efecto en ella. Esperen, Escar… ¿qué?, como sea, no importa, ella no se llama así, a menos que sea uno de esos nombres tan extraños que se ponen, ese tonto humano, pierde su tiempo pensando que…"

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de _"Scargo"._

― Me haces muy feliz _Pierre Piloncillo_, quiero que sepas que tu también me…

Ya, dichas estas palabras, él estaba con la Tessaiga listo para cortar todo el dichoso colegio en dos con todo y los estudiantes presentes viendo la estúpida y para nada sensual supuesta declaración de amor. Claro, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era una _obra escolar. Una jodida obra escolar._

"Esa Kagome ― Siguió pensado ― y eso que me prometió estar conmigo para toda la vida, pero ya verá esa niña tonta como es que…"

Otra vez le quitaron la ilación cuando un enamorado Hojo gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

― No, no digas nada… ¡Ven, corre a mis brazos _chiquita mía_!

"Ahora sí se pasó, ¡Lo voy a destruir!"

¿Cabe decir que el medio demonio era medio testarudo, medio incomprensible y medio todo?. Pues bien, estaba al _medio_ de una cacería.

Y de un salto se elevaba con toda la furia del mundo posible, mientras tanto nuestros dos actores estaban a punto de abrazarse diciendo sus "encantadores" monólogos:

― ¡Pierreeeeeee!

―¡Scargoooooo!

Y entonces para hacer la escena más interesante de lo que ya estaba…

― ¡ALTO AHÍ!

_¡Plum!¡Kata-Plum! _Adiós techo de escenario.

Resultados: Hojo tirado sin la más mínima idea de que había pasado. Kagome en K.O. InuYasha desbordando en celos enfermizos y, el resto de la historia... pues ya la conocen.

* * *

**Que les pareció? Les gustó? No les gustó? Tomatazos?, Aplausos?, Sugerencias? Acepto de todo ._.**

**Arigato por leer! Dejen sus reviews! ◕_ ◕**

_**HODUUU :33  
Aquí yo corrigiendo mi sepsi primer fic :'3  
Me sacó lagrimita y toda la venia :s  
Espero que si es la primera vez que la leen la hayan disfrutado y si es la segunda vez, la hayan re-disfrutado(?  
Como sea, gracias por todos sus comentarios tan geniales :'D  
Me despido c:  
Clari:3**_

_**Publicado: 11/04/2012 - Actualizado & Corregido: 16/05/2013**_


End file.
